Breaking the Fourth Wall
Breaking the Fourth Wall is the sixth Basket Sponge short from Season 2. It was supposed to be written by SBCA ~ Luis, but he was unable to do it, and Doctor Bugs had to do it. Plot The team discusses all the times they have broken the fourth wall. Transcript Patrick: Hello, welcome to the 10th season of America's Got Talent! Larry: Patrick, this is Basket Sponge. Patrick: Welcome to the 10th season of Basket Sponge! Plankton: It's the second season, genius! Patrick: Fine. Welcome to another episode- Lexi: Technically, this is a short. Not an episode, babe. Patrick: (becoming enraged) WELCOME TO- LeBron: (punches Patrick in the face) Squidward: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! LeBron: ...... SpongeBob: No. Krabs: Just no. Squidward: Atleast it isn't Channel Chasers. Krabs: What's Channel Chasers? Squidward: Another spinoff on this wiki. Plankton: Spinoff? Wiki? I'm so confused. SpongeBob: Guys, first of all, we're in a show. Second of all, the show is actually a fanon-series on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, alongside other various fan-made series. Larry: Ohhh.....that explains why everything is just words. LeBron: Yeah. I can't see anything. Larry: Just words... Squidward: Exactly. Channel Chasers has the worst words of ALL!!!! SpongeBob: Like.....? Squidward: Idk. Plankton: Wow. That was a disappointment. Patrick: Yeah! Why couldn't SBCA have written this episode? Krabs: Cuz he retired from the wiki. Patrick: Awww :( he'll be missed Lexi: And it's a SHORT! Stop calling it an EPISODE!!!! Patrick: Kiss me. Lexi: Whaaaaat? You sound like Travis! Patrick: Travis? Squidward: In chat, he randomly says "Kiss Me" when he's bored. Travis: Hello. Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Travis: (cough) LeBron: You're a SpongeBob Fanon Wiki user? Travis: Derp. (hits himself on the head with a hammer) Tanner: Yep. Definitely an SBF user. LeBron: And you are? Tanner: A former SBF user. Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Tanner: Bruh, I've been here for like twenty minutes. Squidward: Oh. Welp. Krabs: Smoke weed EVERY DAAAAAAAY!!!!!! team stares at Mr. Krabs for a moment Krabs: Umm....not that I do that. LeBron: Anyway, you two peeps need to leave. Travis: Why? Tanner: What about the weed- LeBron: Cuz you're breaking the fourth wall! SpongeBob: What's wrong with breaking the fourth wall? Patrick: Yeah! Nothing's wrong with it! gets a bulldozer and demolishes one of the gym's walls SpongeBob: Patrick.....why are you wearing a bra? Patrick: It's Lexi's! Lexi: No, I don't wear a size M. Patrick: Oh. Well I guess it's mine. LeBron: (facepalm) Tanner: Lol. You guys are worse than SBF users. Travis: Hey! I resent that! chucks both of them outside LeBron: AUGH! Why couldn't SBCA have written this? SBCA: Cuz I'm IN this! LeBron: What? SBCA: Doctor Bugs put me in here for no reason. Timberlake enters the gym Justin Timberlake: (singing) Don't act like it's a bad thing, to fall in love with me- Patrick: OKAY! :D Lexi: (smacks him) LeBron: (throws Justin Timberlake outside) GET OUT!!!!! SBCA: See that? That wouldn't have happened if I wrote this. Larry: Yeah, but it'd have a better title card. Squidward: Ain't that the truth. Krabs: Wait. Technically, aren't you portrayed by Luis Antonio in this series? Plankton: Whoa. There's TWO of you! SBCA: Haha, looks like it. Larry: (grabs SBCA, puts him in a box, and mails him to Cleveland) MUST MAIL YOU TO CLEVELAND. LeBron: What's your obsession with mailing that dude to Cleveland. Larry: (with a deranged voice) I'm psychotic. (his eyes become bloodshot) Patrick: (shoves Larry into a toilet and mails him to the Betty White's house) LeBron: .....what was the point of that? Patrick: .......(gets into a bulldozer, and demolishes the screen; it shaders like glass revealing the words 'The End: In Honor of SBCA, a Great User) Category:PG Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015